Grief Resolved
by MaggieB2004
Summary: Post Blackveil: Karigan trapped, Lynx returns to the Castle, Estora and King Zachary try to resolve their differences. Alton and Dale leave Estral in the Tower of the Heavens... What will happen next?
1. Lynx Returns

A summer storm raged over Sacor city in twilight. King Zachary and Queen Estora sat in companionable silence in the plush comfortable study where Zachary conducted his business from while he continued to heal from the poisoned arrow. He slowly counted after the lightening struck, waiting for the thunder which always accompanied it.

"Zachary, what are you thinking?" Estora asks him curiosity plain on her face. Since the dismissal of the kingdoms key advisors and Captain Mapstone finally taking a long needed vacation Zachary brooded over the lack of news from the wall. He did this even in the presence of his new wife, as they now had no secrets and trust was slowly building between the two of them.

"I am counting" he responded softly after the thunder resided. He turned to face Estora who looked stunning, fire light reflecting off her blonde hair which tumbled loose about her shoulders.

"I was thinking of the wall and the riders, especially Karigan. I hope that Ard did not accomplish what he set out to do." Estora said softly, it was something she said often.

Zachary knew she meant it, she repeated it often enough. His gaze fell upon his wife, who sat doing needle point with one of the many dogs sitting at her feet, "I know, I do too."

* * *

There was a pounding on the door to enter the castle. Darkness had just fallen and the gates to the castle were locked up tight.

"Who are you?" the guard on duty asks gruffly through the slot which opened in the top of the door.

"Green Rider, have to report to the King immediately" Lynx's exhausted voice carried just barely.

"Where's your horse greenie?" The guard mocked.

"Back at the wall," Lynx's feet started to complain, "This message I carry for the king is of great importance, and I must see him tonight."

"The - the - the wall?" the guard stammered.

"Yes, the wall, just open the door and let me in."

* * *

A green foot ran down the hall in the wing of the King, stumbling to a stop in front of the stern weapon outside of the study door. "Important message for the King" the boy rushed the words out in an excited tone.

Fastion opened the door for the boy and followed him in, interested to see if this was the news they had all been waiting for.

The boy bowed to the King and Queen and before he could get approval from the King to speak he said, "A rider is coming up from the gates now with news from the wall."

Zachary slowly stood, and thanked the boy before sending him on his way to have his supper.

"Have food and drink brought here, clear the small dining table, have seats for the Rider, the Queen and myself set."

He paced over to the small bar held on the table just to the side of his desk and poured himself a splash of brandy into a glass.

"Fastion, I wish you to remain in the room, and go find another weapon to guard the outer door."

* * *

Lynx made his way, foot weary behind the guard who showed him the way to the Kings study. Placing one foot in front of the other, it had been a long way from the plain lands to Sacor City. He did not remember much of the journey. He had traveled on foot, listening to the animals go about their usual business. His horse Owl was missed for companionship, even though he traveled in the company of the Eletians Ealdaen and Telagioth on the famed Eletian roads for two full weeks. They delivered him outside of the gates to Sacor City, wishing him luck and continued on their way to report to their prince. They did not talk much as they were all wrapped in their own guilt and grief. He noticed finally his boots were treading on plush carpet instead of stone and the guard came to a stop in front of a room with a pair of weapons guarding the door.

"Rider Lynxs to see their majesties" the guard said in a somber tone knowing what the return of only one member of the contingent that entered the forest beyond the wall. One of the weapons knocked on the door waiting to hear a responding knock on the door before opening it to allow Lynx to enter.

Lynx entered the room surprised to find both Lady Estora and King Zachary sitting in front of the fire in the room. There was only one weapon in the room that Lynx could see, and he was standing behind them.

* * *

Karigans breath came in ragged gasps as her fingers sought out any cracks in her tomb. She found no seams , in imperfections above her head or along the sides of her body.

_By all the gods, how did I end up here?_ Karigan asked herself.

She went through everything, for what seemed the millionth time. The Mirror, Yates, Mornhavon in Yates, using Yates, innocent Yates being defiled by the presence she knew so well. Lynx, the Eletians, the sleepers.

"What do I do now?" she whispered.

"Calm down, and don't use up all the air" she answered herself.

She set her mind to the task and she would find a way.

* * *

"Welcome home Rider" Queen Estora says as she stands up from her place in front of the fire. The King remained seated. "Please join us," she said indicating a dainty looking seat,"would you like some tea?"

Lynx bowed awkwardly to his King, he stood looking from the King to the Lady. Gruffly he responded "Tea would be welcome my Lady."

"The Queen and I were just discussing the expedition just before you arrived." King Zachary stated correcting Lynx with a soft smile.

Lynx noted the King had changed. He looked as if he had aged, and he did not look as healthy as he had when the expedition had left the castle in the middle of the summer for the forest.

Estora began to sit and gestured for him to sit as well, "Please sit Rider, the tea will be here momentarily."

Lynx sat on a chair that looked sturdy enough to hold his weight. "Thank you your majesty." He said to Queen Estora.

"Rider Lynx" the King started "Your journey home seems like a long tale in itself, but could you tell us the story from the beginning starting with when you left the castle in the company of the riders and those who entered the forest with you?"

"Of course your majesty, first I must give you this" Lynx removed a journal from his front pocket and handed it to the King. "It was Yates' and there are images, maps, reflections from the journey. He did not make it. The general, soldiers, Ard and four of the Eletians also perished. Rider Sir Karigan could not be found and I presume she is still missing or in blackveil."

Estora gasped and King Zachary merely nodded. "I did not expect as many to perish in the forest but losses were expected."

He handed the journal to Estora and leveled Lynx with his gaze. "Please tell the tale Rider."

Lynx spoke for a long time, telling of the arrival of the Eletians at the wall, entering the forest, the first death by hummingbirds, the general becoming ill, both the losing and finding of Yates and Karigan in the forest. The lost city of moon beams, sleeping Eletians corrupted by the forest. Grandmother and the Second Empire, Groundmites. Karigans near death at the hands of Ard, at this point her leveled Estora with a look that made turn to look away. He did not stop his story there, he told of entering the castle of moon beams, and finding peace there for a brief moment. He spoke at great length of the bravery of those in both parties, the drive of the Eletians, the bravery of Yates when he lost his sight.

He finally spoke of a Mirror Mask, and how Yates became possessed by Mornhavon. He spoke of Karigan refusing to give the Mask to Mornhavon-Yates, and how she broke it causing an explosion. Finding himself and a dying Yates in the middle of a field hundreds of miles north of the wall. Finding two eletians in the same area. He spoke with frustration and anger and heartbreak of not being able to find Karigan in the field. Of the grief of not hearing the animals speak of her. His journey home with the Eletians was the last part he spoke of, to entering the study with the King and Queen.

Tea had been served while Lynx spoke and not a drop had been touched.

The King had seemed transfixed by the story, and Queen Estora had leafed through the journal while Lynx spoke. She was awed by the detail of the drawings, and the small notations about the vegitation and the forest itself she would leave to explore later. She loved the beauty of the Eletians, and even found an image of a sleeping Karigan. The Rider looked bruised and battered, her wrist was held still by two arrows, and a bandage was seen on her leg, she held a staff in her good arm while she slept cradled against her body like a child. Estora handed the Journal to the king who also leafed through it after Lynx finished speaking.

They all sat in a respectful silence for those who had fallen, and for those who were missing, and for all that Lynx had gone through to get home to report to the King. Estora was so moved she put her hand on top of Lynx's in a show of comfort.

"Thank you Rider Lynx." King Zachary said calmly. "We have ordered food, you look half starved and tired, please join us to dine, Fastion will be joining us also and we will shall fill you in on the business of the kingdom so there are no surprises for you when you walk the castle grounds tomorrow."

"Thank you your majesties" Lynx said as he inclined his head to the King.

* * *

"Dale" Alton rapped on the stairs to her tent, "Come out here we need to talk about tomorrow."

"Coming" Dales voice wafted out of the tents flaps towards him.

Estral stood next to Alton with her chalk board in the twilight. She scribbled **Can you let me into the tower before you go tomorrow? **

Alton read her messsage and gave her a puzzled look, "You want to stay in the tower? Why? Are you going to work on the music for the wall? Leese wont be able to keep an eye on you if you're in there the whole time" Alton squeezed her hand and looked her in the eyes, "You are determined?"

Estral nodded and erased her board to write** I want to play to the tower, maybe it will help it heal. I don't want Leese looking me over every day. My voice is GONE. I just want to help.**

Alton gathered Estral up in his arms and kissed her temple. "Okay," he says "I'll let you in tomorrow before I head to the breach and the towers beyond. But I'm asking Merdigen to talk to you. You'll have to turn his pages you know?"

Estral nodded from his embrace and he chuckled as he felt her head move under his chin.

Dale bounded down the steps and almost bowled the pair over. "Oops, I'm ready" She said with a smile. "I'm going to visit the towers going east correct?"

"Correct, you're going east Dale, its a longer trip but you'll get the chance to check in with each of the Riders stationed. You'll want to pack for all weather due to the different towers you'll be visiting."

"Excellent" Dale said with a smile, "I was getting tired of hanging out with the love birds anyways" looking at the pair of them with a grin.

"Estral is going to stay in the tower and work on the music to repair the wall. I'm going to need some help getting her supplies to move into the tower for about two weeks. Estral won't be able to leave once she is inside and no one will be able to get into her. I'm going to ask Merdigen to send a message down the working side of the wall in case something happens to her, and you're responsible to check in at each tower to see if there is a message from her." Altons gaze told her how important it was that she understand this. Estral is his future, and he wants her taken care of.

"Not a problem Alton, Estral and Merdigen will get sick of hearing from me." Dale said with a smile. "I'm going to check the horses. They've seemed restless, especially Owl, and Condor hasn't seemed right either."

Plover picked up her head as she scented her mistress coming to shower her with love. Condor whinnies of welcome shocked Dale, Condor usually missed his Rider too much to show enthusiasm for anything. Yates' Phoebe was off her feed, and was looking thin and forlorn. Lynx's Owl was also acting strangely, Owl was trying to get as far from the wall as possible instead of fighting to get into it as before. Dale spoke in somber tones to all three horses, "Things will look up, I'm sure your riders are fine."


	2. Lynx Sleeps

Lynx ate with his monarchs as the Weapon Fastion stood in the corner of the room.

The King and Queen spoke at length of the changes in the kingdom since he had entered Blackveil. The wedding, the change of advisors and the Captains vacation.

"Yes much has changed, but we are stronger for it" Queen Estora said calmly "The part of your travels about Ard was brought to light shortly before you returned to us. My Cousin Richmont Spane was charged with treason and the business with Ard and Karigan in the forest was arranged by him. I never gave him my blessings to kill Karigan, she has been a loyal friend and a loyal subject to the King for many years. I hope that she is still alive and returns home to all of us."

"I was concerned for her health and safety as the most senior Rider on the mission, Ard was showing interest in her and the Eletians became concerned and expressed that to me. I hope she comes home, but her wounds were severe and she is likely dead" Lynx repeated his hope for her life. Reality would sink in for them all eventually. He left the issue of the dead traitor to his King.

"My sister at arms will survive the forest as she survived the wild ride." Fastion shared his opinion for the first time during the meal. "Sire, may I look at the Yates' Journal?"

The King passed the book to Fastion and watched as he reverently opened the cover to gaze at the notations and drawings held within. He paused on the last page containing the drawing of Karigan as they all did, and there was a quiver of an expression on his usually still face.

Lynx's eyes started to close and his head started to bob up and down as exhaustion began to overcome him.

"Rider you look done in, please go down to the Riders wing and make yourself comfortable in Rider Sir Karigans room. I ask that you remain here in the castle for the time being." Zachary addressed Lynx "Fastion Please accompany him to the riders wing."

Lynx and fastion both stood and bowed to their monarchs and exited the room.

* * *

"Lynx, did she suffer much in the forest?" Fastion asked as they walked the halls heading for the riders wing, their boots clipping on the stone.

"I wouldn't say she suffered. I would say she out did herself this time." He paused to collect his thoughts, he wasn't use to speaking this much "She held us all together Sacoridians and Eletians alike. She was the reason we kept going. Karigan wasn't going to let the mission go on uncompleted. She wants Mornhavon gone from this land, and where ever she is, if she is alive, she will continue to fight him."

Fastion stopped and grabbed Lynx's arm in the middle of the hall. He looked Lynx in the eyes, "I need the truth, do you beleive she is dead?"

"This is Karigan, anything is possible" he answered and started down the hall again. "I speak better when I am moving, it is odd to be answering questions to you Weapon. I hope she is alive, but I fear she is not. I have already grieved her and Yates. My brother and sister are dead, and my other family members have suffered a great loss."

Fastion nodded thoughtfully "Karigan is special to all of us, including the Weapons."

"That staff you gave her, it probably saved her life. I am glad she is family to you as well." Lynx answered him.

They traveled on in silence. When they arrived in the riders wing fastion lead the way to Karigans room. "I know you do not keep a room here in the castle, the king asks that you stay here in Karigans room while you are here," at this he opened the door and lit the lamp within.

A white cat yawned and stretched and gazed up at the two men standing in the room that belonged to the woman who occasionally took care of him. Ghost kittys eyes locked on Lynx, and he relaxed.

Lynx gaxed at the cat, sensing its displeasure at having his nap distrubed. He spoke to the cat in a calm voice, "Hush it is only for a short while."

Ghost kitty padded its way to him and bumpbed his head into Lynx's upper thigh at the edge of the bed. He seemed content with this and curled up at the end of the bed.

Fastion looked at Lynx, "I've heard she calls the cat Ghost kitty, or some foolish name like that."

Lynx nodded and sat on the edge of the bed.

Fastion gave Lynx a nod and left the room to return to the King and Queen.

* * *

"I do not believe she is dead" Zachary stated aloud to the room after a sip of calming tea provided by the mender.

Estora looked up from her needle point at him, "Zachary, I do not want to believe she is dead. Lynx couldn't find her, and Mornhavon has returned. The Second Empire and Grandmother still must be found." Estora responded passionately "I know you care deeply for Karigan, I do as well. But the Kingdom..."

Zachary interrupted her at this, "Yes the Kingdom must always come first. I am frustrated Estora. She's our hope to defeat Mornhavon. She has good relations with the Eletians whom we need as allies."

A knock sounded on the door and Fastion entered.

"Rider Lynx is settled in?" Estora inquires of Fastion

"Yes, he has settled in Rider G'ladheon's room" he paused for effect "and he has made friends with her white cat."

Zachary looked confused at the mention of a cat. "She has a cat?"

"Yes, she has had a cat since the Riders moved into their new wing. Its one of the tomb cats, it took a liking to her." Fastion responded matter of factly, "and the Riders like having a good mouser around."

"Did Rider Lynx seem like he needed to be tended to by the mender?" Estora asks "No your Majesty, I believe all he needs is rest."


	3. Lynx's Discovery

Alton nuzzles Estrals neck as the wall of the tent they share slowly lightens in the pre dawn light. "I Love you" he mumbles into her hair, he is not yet awake, and she smells good.

Estral turns around in the small cot that they share to face him. She rubs her nose into his neck and bites him playfully.

"Ah, You love me too." Alton says playfully while Estral Nods. "I don't have time this morning to, well, you know."

Estral sighs and cuddles in closer taking in his warmth.

He strokes her hair back from her face, tilts her chin up to gain access to her lips which he kisses gently. "I won't be gone for very long, a week, but more likely two. I have enough supplies for you in the tower for a month."

* * *

A few tents away, Dale groans as she hears the sounding of the horn. She rubs sleep from her eyes and sits on the edge of the bed, shaking the stiffness from her limbs. She rises slowly to her feet and dresses quickly.

She dresses in her field uniform, and her eyes brush over her gear prepared to visit the towers and her fellow riders._ It might be summer but it is still cold in the morning_, Dale thought bitterly.

Humming a tune that Estral has played for weeks, Dale steps out of her tent and goes to the mess tent for breakfast. She knows she will see the Love birds there in a few short minutes. The three of them had settled into a comfortable routine of companionship while at the wall. Dale thought of Estral as an extra sister, she is also Karigans best friend, and Altons lover.

She catches the smell of eggs and bacon, and was that fresh bread? She picks up her pace to arrive at the front of the line to get it while it was hot. Dale smiles at the cooks as she loads her plate up with food that steams in the chilled early morning air. She grabs a mug and fills it with tea from a jug at the end of the line and quickly finds the table that she and the others share. It was technically Lord Altons table, but she was part of his favored so she sat down and started eating her eggs with vigor.

She happened to look up as she was blowing air out of her mouth as the eggs burned her mouth, and she spied Alton and Estral coming to the end of the line with their food. She watched as the pair helped each other fill their plates with smiles and shakes of heads silently, and she grinned.

The three of them had taken to eating breakfast in silence. Dale and Alton had never lost their voice in so complete a way as Estral had. They ate in silence to understand Estral better, and how she communicated with slight gestures, a smile or a nod meant much and Dale could see how frustrating it was to convey everything in a gesture. They held each others gaze for a moment before starting to eat. They occasionally smiled at each other to express respect or genuine caring for one another.

After the food was gone, the three sat sipping their morning tea smiling like fools for their bellies full of delicious toast. Dale let out a contented sigh and the three raised to return their plates and silverware to the cooking staff.

Alton paused outside of the tent and waited for Dale to join him, to ask her one question, "You ready for the journey down the wall?"

"Yes Alton, I am prepared for what ever could happen." Dale says in a mocking tone. She shares a smile with Estral and then says "I hope you have a wonderful stay in the tower. I'll be checking in at each tower Estral. If you have any problems tell Merdigen to send word down the wall to me."

Estral smiles at Dale and gives her a nod of understanding. Alton opens his mouth to speak again, but Estral puts a hand on his arm to stall him. Estral approaches Dale and wraps her arms around the rider and gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Trying to say _Thank you_ through her actions.

Dale in turn wraps Alton in a hug of sisterly affection and then turns to walk to her tent to get her gear so she can get to the tower shortly before lunch.

Alton takes Estral by the hand and they start to walk over to the Tower of the Heavens at a leisurely pace. Upon arrival at the tower Alton turns to wrap Estral in his arms and says into the top of her head, "Your instrument is already inside and there is plenty of food, and if you need help -" Estral's hand snakes up to cover his mouth and she rolls her eyes at him saying, _You've said all this before_. Alton nods and Estral kisses his lips after removing her hand.

They turned to face the tower together hand in hand. Alton passes his hand over his brooch and they pass into the tower together.

* * *

Lynx stretches out in the bed that he slept in. His first bed in many months. It is an unaccustomed luxury. He opens his eyes and finds himself nose to nose with a pair of green cat eyes. The eyes rest in a white face and the feline purrs in contentment on his chest.

Lynx smiles at the cat, speaking aloud "So, you've missed sleeping with a warm body have you?" The cat blinks slowly back at him, and then stands on his chest, stretching out his long lengthy body before jumping to the floor.

Lynx watches the cat stalk across the floor and then jump to the chair in front of the desk. He looks back at Lynx as if to say, you should see this.

"Ah, so i must get up now and explore her things?" Lynx addresses the cat.

The cat again looks at Lynx and gives him a slow blink of the eyes. Ghost kitty lifts up a paw to bat at the thin drawer in the center of the desk.

Lynx chuckles and sits up in the bed, swinging his feet to the side of the bed. He pulls on a pair of clean socks that he found in the room, apparently the other riders knew he was back. He walks across the stone floor, and picks up the cat with one hand casually, pulls out the chair and sits with the cat curled up in his lap.

Lynx opens the center drawer and finds himself looking at a small stack of letters. He slowly picks them up and reads the addresses. Green Riders, Stevic G'ladheon, and the last to King Zachary.

Lynx drops the letters to the desk surface and his elbows follow to surround the letters. His face descends into his hands as his shoulders start to bounce as he finally cries for the loss of his friends, his brother and sister lost to the forest.


	4. Estral in the Tower

Alton ensured Estral settled into the comfort of the tower. Meridgen agreed to communicate for her to the other towers. Alton left her to her own devices in the tower.

_Useless, I am so useless! I cannot sing to the guardians. They do not know me. They don't allow me to enter the tower alone._

Her depression was kept at bay by the comfort and presence of Alton and Dale. Now that she was alone, well almost alone she amended. Meridgen almost didn't count.

"A minstrel without a voice is a great frustration" Meridgen spoke to her and watched her skin turn red in response.

_How does he know what I'm thinking?_

"You look upset Estral. I only wish i could help you recover your voice." He paused and conjured himself a tankard of ale. He took a long pull from it, smacking his lips together in appreciation. "I cannot help you do that, but i could play you the music of the wall if you would like?"

Estral nodded in excitement to hear the harmony and layers of the guardians song.

"Go touch the stone on the pillar and you will hear the song." Meridgen says softly to Estral, giving her a look of a caring grandfather.

Estral moved cautiously towards the pillar, excited and afraid at once. She placed her hands on the stone and it lit under her touch. She heard the music and closed her eyes in appreciation. Estral was lost in the sweet music of the wall, hearing some discord, like her first year students learning to tune their instruments.

After what seemed minutes she removed her hands and smiled at Meridgen. She walked to her chalkboard resting on the table built out from the wall and wrote two words **Thank you. **

"My dear, I know what it is like to have your life ripped from you. It gets easier I promise." He finished the last sip of his ale which was an indication as to how long she had listened to the wall sing. He smiled and asked "Do you feel inspired to work on the music from the journal now?"

Estral nodded and returned his smile. She picked up her instrument and began to tune it. Once the notes sounded perfect to her good ear Estral noticed the touch stone lit in appreciation when ever she strummed the first chord of the guardians song. Encouraged by this she set to work, playing the guardians song, and validated when the touch stone lit.

* * *

Karigan slept, the cold stone felt good to her fevered body.

The ghost peered into the space the young rider filled. This was not supposed to happen the ghost fumed. This girl is important. She cannot die like this.

Liliedhe Ambroidhe touched the brooch she wore and sunk into Karigans sleeping skin. Lil released the brooch and smiled, _she lives_.

Lil tried to wake the girl by screaming her name, and in her frustration she floated away from the girl.

Pacing in the air, she remembered how difficult it had been to get this girl to go to the city and become a green rider. She smiled and raised the horn at her hip to her lips and blew the riders charge.

Karigans eyes opened and she saw a glowing face hovering inches from her nose. it looked like the first rider. "Lil?" she whispered in confusion, "Am I dead?"

Lil laughed at the girl "No girl, you are not dead, but you will be. Use your brooch and roll to the right. It will hurt, but you will live."

Karigan grasped her brooch bringing on the fading, and she felt the cold seep into her bones. She rolled right into the tower.

* * *

"Rise and shine your majesty" Estoras maid said as she pulled back the curtains around the bed.

Estora had been awake in bed for hours trying to resolve a problem she knew she was imagining. She pushed back the covers, letting her feet dangle from the side of the bed. "Could you prepare a bath for me?"

The maid rushed out from the room and Estora could hear her in the next room preparing the bath water to warm. Estora stood and put on her robe over her night-gown.

She walked to her dressing table and started to brush her long hair, gazing at her own reflection in the surface of the mirror. She started speaking to herself in a hushed tone. "He does care for me, we are still married, and he will come to trust me. He will slowly come to realize she is dead. She is not the only hope for the kingdom." At this she puts her free hand on her abdomen. "He will come to love me as much as he loves her, and everything will be right." she told her reflection in a litany which had become routine. Estora sat in a meditative silence when the maid returned.

"Your bath is ready majesty." she said in a chipper tone "Thank you." Estora responded

"Would you like help bathing?" the maid asked in a hopeful tone, Estora never let her help her bath, what use was she if the Queen wouldn't let her do her job properly.

"That is not necessary today. I will require your help when I dress. I would like to wear the blue gown, matching slippers, and the white covering. The pale blue gown, not the dark one." Estora informed her and she stood from the table and glided into the room dominated by a large tub.

Estora removed her garments and stepped into the steaming water, scented with lavender. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she lowered herself into the water. She allows her head to tilt back and she feels weightless. No crown, no duties, only herself and her memories. Thoughts of her beloved F'ryan and the last letter she had received from him danced through her head. Though it had been a letter written in code she still treasured the thought of a spring wedding, and how deeply he loved her. She imagined how beautiful the ceremony would have been, and her father giving her away to a commoner she loved.

She raised her head out of the water and reached for the bar of lavender-scented soap. She started the task of washing her hair, and her body. This was something she could still do alone. Taking a deep breath she plunged herself under the water and rubbed the soap from her hair. She emerged from the water, eyes scrunched closed and used her hands to wipe the water from her eyes and face. She opened her eyes and after a short while of sitting she stood.

She savored the feeling of the water dripping off her now clean skin, and with a small pout to herself she stepped out of the tub and covered herself with a towel the size of a childs' bed sheet.

Other nobles she knew preferred to have servants attend to their every need, but Estora was not one of them. Dressing and styling her hair to accommodate the style of the day required help. This private function of cleaning the body is sacred.

Estora called out to the maid, "Could you get the scented oil on my dressing table?" The maid returned with the bottle, and Estora dismissed her to see to oiling her skin. Estora rubbed the oil into her feet, legs, torso and arms, leaving her hair and her face alone. She smelled lavender coming from her skin which she found calming throughout the day. When she finished she walked back into her bedroom and called out for the maid, "I am ready for your help."

* * *

**AN: **Please please review, I am doing my own beta reading, and have followed all the stories here for many years. I was poking around in the other areas of the site the other day, and was inspired to write especially since the new book is coming out. The thought of Karigan in the wall had never crossed my mind before. There is much more to come! I have to finish typing it all up, 14 pages hand written broken down into 7 chapters so far. Maybe more.

Please let me know of any errors you find. I have referenced all 4 books for details, but I can always use some help! Let me know if you want to see something brought up and I will do my best to add it into the story.


	5. Estral's Message

Zachary awoke late in the morning his wound from the summer was still taxing him, and he slept more than usual. He looked about the dark room which he slept in alone. He does not trust Estora, she still responded harshly about Karigan, and he did not like it. She continued to try to prove herself, it angered him.

"Fastion, are there messages for me" Zachary addressed the darkness knowing that Fastion was there. The curtains opened to allow the mid-morning light to spill in across his bed.

"Yes sire, there are several, they organized by importance on your desk. Rider Lynx added one to the bottom of the pile this morning. You'll be glad to hear he's covered with white cat hair." Fastions voice sounded amused.

Zachary smiled at the thought, "Could you bring me the letter Rider Lynx added to the pile this morning?" Zachary was curious what it might say, who it might be from.

"Of course sir, I'll have it brought immediately" Fastion reached into his leather jerkin and removed a small letter and handed it to the king, "I thought you might want to read it." Fastion added.

Zachary looked at the letter in interest, "Fastion could you please get the journal on the table for me?"

Fastion retrieved it from the side table where the two of them had poured over the details and studied it in-depth the night before. He handed the King the journal.

"The handwriting on this letter looks familiar, does it not?" Zachary handed the letter back to Fastion and started flipping through the journals pages. He found what he was looking for near the end of the journal. The hand writing had changed from Yates' even script to the scrawling writing on the letter. The notation next to it read KG.

"This letter is from Karigan" the King said softly, looking at Fastion "How is this possible?"

"Rider Lynx was muttering about the cat when he delivered the letter early this morning. Perhaps he found it during the night?" Fastion suggested. "I think you should read it sir. Rider G'ladheon would not have written it without intending it being read eventually."

Zachary turned to the last page of the journal and looked at the image of his beloved. Karigan looked peaceful in sleep in the drawing. There was a part of him that wanted to wrap her in his arms and protect her, keep her safe from the dangers of the world that she lives in.

"Fastion, the letter?" The king asked.

Fastion handed the letter back to the king, noting how he looked at the picture of his sister. Karigan was more than just a green rider to Fastion, she was more than just a messenger to the King. She was hope.

Zachary contemplated the letter, and he carefully broke the green wax which sealed the letter. He took a deep breath in, and flinched as his injury shot pain through him. His eyes started to fill with tears and he blinked them away.

"I don't know if I can read it." Zachary's voice trailed off and he handed the letter to Fastion. "You read it first."

"As you wish." Fastion responded and sat in the chair he had occupied the night before to read the words of his sister in arms to the King.

Zachary watched Fastion face for any reaction to the words of his love, his treasure.

* * *

"Who is this?" Meridgen exclaims as he notices the barely living green rider who came to rest at Estrals feet beneath the table.

Estral jumps up, the chair pushing back and falling with a clatter to the floor, and a breath rushes out of her mouth not permitting the scream she would have set loose. She stops her pounding heart to look down at Karigan. She grabs her friend by her uninjured arm and drags her over to in front of the fire-place, rushing to grab blankets from her own gear to warm her friend who felt deathly cold.

"You aren't going to tell me what's going on, and I'm to pass communication to the other towers if you are not safe," Meridgen started to scold Estral, and then starts to wring his hands in worry as Estral works over her best friends body.

Estral quickly builds up a fire, and adds wood to it, bringing the room of the tower to a warmth that made Estrals brow bead up in sweat. She also fills a large kettle with water from the fish mouth and hangs it from the hook over the flames of the fire. With this done, she takes a deep breath and tries to ease her rapid heart beat to a slower pace.

Estral walks back to the table, righting the chair, and sits to write on the chalk board for Meridgen. Meridgen hovers over Estral as she laboriously tries to stop her hand from shaking as she writes. **This is Rider G'ladheon. She entered the forest with the Eletians. She arrived in the tower through the wall itself, not through the tower door. She is in bad shape, she needs a mender. I cannot leave the tower, and the tower will not admit anyone else to enter. She needs a mender now, she cannot die.**

Meridgen nodded, "Yes, yes, I know who she is, but what are we going to do with her?"

She erased the board and her brow furrowed in thought, she writes again. **Message for Dale: Karigan is in the tower with me. She is ill. Come back NOW. Bring mender into tower. I will try to keep her alive.**

Meridgen copied the message and sent it on doves wings to go to the next tower.

Estral hoped the message would be received soon.

* * *

"Rider Burns what are you doing out of your tower?" Dale asked as the rider approached her at a gallop, her voice surprised to see Trace this far down the wall, meeting her almost half way to the tower.

"Dale, Estral sent a message. She needs a mender for Karigan, she is in the tower. She says that she'll do her best to keep her alive." Burns said quickly, exhaling the rest of her breath and took a slow breath in.

Dales mouth dropped open in shock she turned plover around and raced back the way she came. Hoping against all hopes she wasn't too late.

* * *

Lynx emerged from Karigans room briefly in the morning after discovering the letters. The trip was to drop off the Karigans letter to the King and get food for himself and possibly a snack for ghost kitty. The second time he left the room after a much-needed nap was to check in with Connly and Mara.

Mara assured Lynx that Owl would be brought back from the wall as soon as Connly could communicate with Trace at the wall. Connly gave Lynx a pat on the back and told him where all the good spirits were in the common room. The senior riders were taking the opportunity to mourn the loss of Yates in the common room, sharing stories of his exploits. Lynx thanked them both, and turned to leave for the solitude of Karigans room and Ghost Kitty. He's interested in Owl being returned to him, he was not interested in the spirits Connly spoke of. His family deserved to remembered in actions, good deeds, not in intoxication.

Lynx stopped in the hall and turned to face them sand said, "I would like permission to take the letter Karigan addressed to her family to them," he fought back tears. "I was the last to see her alive. I need to answer any questions they have."

Mara and Connly looked at each other and Mara answered for the both of them, "Lynx you can go to her family when we have word from the king and Queen you are cleared to travel again." Mara paused and took a breath, "Also Connly will be in touch with the riders at the wall and will tell them of Yates' Death."

Lynx nodded in understanding, as Connly's face went blank, and he staggered back a step.

"Connly?" Mara's features showed concern, and it carried to her voice.

"Sending from Trace. She's not coming in clear." Connly managed to get out his voice sounding strained.

Mara grabbed Connly's arm and steered him to the common room. The riders were rowdy, but Lynx's voice could be heard above them all "Shut it! Connly needs quiet." All the riders stopped what they were doing, surprised to hear Lynx even speak.

Mara guided Connly to a chair which was given up by the rider sitting in it. his face remained blank, his eyes closed, and his body relaxed. Everyone watched Connly's face as he communicated with Trace. It flickered from concern, to joy, to confusion, back to joy and his eyes slowly opened.

"What was that all about?" Mara asked

"Karigan," Connly started, "She's alive."

"WHAT?" Lynx exclaims, his voice softens as he locks gazes with Mara, "I gave a king a message that he shouldn't read until we knew for sure that she was dead, and she's not dead."

"She might still die, she is in bad shape according to the message from trace. She needs Ben. Ben must go to the wall." Connly said quickly.

Lynx looked down at Connly, "I'll go, I'll protect him. We will ride all night if we have to. Karigan must live." Hes shoulders straightened now having something he could do for his sister.

"The King should told" Mara whispers, "I'll tell him, Connly, you should go tell Ben. Lynx prepare one of the spare horses and the Ben's grey mare."

The three riders made their ways to their separate destinations. Connly to the mending wing, Mara to the Kings study, and Lynx to the stables.

The riders in the common room only changed their tone from grief to celebration on hearing of Karigans survival, and continued to party and toast to her health.

* * *

**AN: ** Thanks to those of you who are still with me! I hope to have another chapter up before the end of the day here. Then its back to writing it out on paper.

Please take the time to review! I should be able to respond to them at the end of the day.

Any suggestions are also welcome! :)


	6. Zachary Reads a Letter

Dale arrived in the encampment shouting for Leese.

"Rider Littlepage, what is the emergency?" Leese's no nonsense tone conveying disapproval for the rider did not seem injured.

"One of the Riders who went into the forest was just found by Estral in the tower. I have to bring you in, or the Rider will die." Dale tried to impress the urgency on Leese. "It was Rider Sir G'ladheon who was found."

After the mention of the Kings newly appointed Knight Leese she ran to her tent to grab her Kit. Dale took the time to find a soldier to walk Plover down, as she had galloped all the way into camp. Leese returned with her kit and the two ran to the wall not wasting any time.

Dale grabbed Leese's had and passed her hand over her brooch and the two sank into the wall.

* * *

Fastion read the letter again, before he decided to allow the King to read it.

_Dear King Zachary,_

_If you are reading this letter, I am either dead or missing. I could not leave the city without telling you how I feel. I could not enter the domain of Mornhavon without expressing some truth to you._

_I have loved you from before we met, and i have grown to love you more deeply during the years I have been in your service. When the barracks burned, and when you comforted me, I knew you had feelings for me too. Especially when you presented me with the gift of the brush set and mirror I knew. I wish I could have been with you in the way you wished, but I seek something deeper for my own heart, a love like my parents had. _

_I have learned to admire your strength of character more than you'll ever know in the past year and a half here at the castle. You expressed love to me knowing it could never be and never knowing if your love was returned. It is, and always will be returned. I think of you often, and your memory will strengthen me as I travel through the darkness of the forest._

_Estora is a wonderful woman, and I believe the two of you will be happy. It breaks my heart to say this, but she will be a wonderful Queen, and the two of you will find happiness in each other if you give it the chance._

_I would have volunteered for this mission even if I had not been asked to go. I did not wish to see you marry, I did not wish to see the two of you happy and in love, wishing that it was me in her place. Estora was my friend, and she never knew how I cared for you, and she would have shared her frustration and happiness in her marriage with me if I continued to be her friend. Please tell her I am sorry I stopped being her friend._

_I will watch over you from the Heavens, and I send my love to you even from the forest or where ever it is I am._

_All my love,_

_Karigan_

Fastion passed his hand over his eyes, and was happy his sister in arms had finally confessed a love that all the weapons knew about and respected her even more for it. She would rather die than be without his love was what he gathered from the letter, she was willing to give up her life to the kingdom and to Zachary himself.

"Sir, I think you should read this" Fastion says as he hands the unfolded letter to the king.

Zachary stares at the words, a blank expression on his face. He picks up the journal again and gazes at her sleeping form, and remembers holding her for one night. He starts to read her words, and tears come to his eyes fully released onto his cheeks.

"Fastion, She loved me all along." Zachary whispered.

"Yes, she did, she tried to tell you at the masque" Fastion said plainly, "All the weapons there encouraged it, and kept the two of you alone on the balcony for as long as we dared before the Queen came to find you."

"She was at the masque, that seems years ago Fastion. What was she dressed in?" Zachary sought more detail on this encounter.

"She was Mad Queen Oddacious." Fastion informed him.

Zachary laughed, and thought back to the encounter with the Lady on the balcony, and how she had hidden in the darkness when Estora had come out to the balcony. "Of course she was. Her costume was the only one I really liked, and the only conversation I truly enjoyed that evening."

Fastion looked at his King and saw his expression change, he looked resolved.

"Fastion" the King started, "it will be a long day."

Zachary got out of the bed, and went to his wardrobe to select his clothing for the day.

* * *

**AN:** I did try to get a chapter up before I left to go to a hockey game this evening. So this chapter is a little shorter than usual. I hope that it meets with your satisfaction. There will be more added tomorrow!

Thanks to those who have reviewed! And thanks to you who have stuck it out and read this far!

If you have any suggestions please leave it as a comment, or in a review and I will attempt to get them into the story as it continues.

I am so very excited for the next book, and I know I look forward to the updates in all the stories on this site (I am addicted to re-reading all the books, so I am working very hard to keep details correct and leafing through each book for spelling, prophecy details etc. so if you find an error please point it out to me so I can correct it. Just give me the book its from and I'll take the time to go through and look for where I messed up!)

Signing off!


	7. Fastion

King Zachary later sits behind his large desk in the study with Weapon Fastion off to the side of him.

"Sire, the Chief Green Rider Brennyn would like a word with you." The Weapon Donal addressed the King from the door to the study.

"Send her in," Zachary says.

Mara steps into the room, smoothing down her short coat and attempting to tame her wild hair, Donal gives her a small smile, he seems to have a soft spot for the firey rider. Mara stops fidgeting and bows to her King.

"Chief Rider Brennyn,' Zachary says, "Do you have something important?"

Mara clears her throat and looks her King in the eyes. She knows that he is a kind man who will be understanding, but she does not know how he'll take the information she is about to give him. "Yes sire, it is important. We have received news from the wall through Connly and his special ability." She paused trying to figure out how to say what she needed to say next, more for how it effected her emotions.

"And?"

"Well, you see sire, Rider G'ladheon has been found _in_ the Wall. She is severely injured, and needs the Rider Mender Ben to heal her. She is likely to die if Ben is not sent to the wall." Mara finally got it all out and watched her Kings reaction.

All the blood drained from King Zacharys face and his body slumps over in the chair. Head falling to one side, mouth open, face completely relaxed and his breathing shallow.

"Is he, did I," Mara started and stopped, unsure what to say. "Did I hurt the King with the news?" Mara's addressed Fastion clearly worried for her King.

"Mara, he has had multiple shocking experiences today in regards to Rider Sir G'ladheon today, and he has fainted." Fastion informed her. "I am sure the King would appreciate your discretion when it comes to this incident."

"Of course," Mara responded, "Naturally I would not dare speak a word of this. I guess I now need to gain permission from the Queen to send Ben and Lynx to the wall." Mara paused and added "Gods knows how long it will take to get permission. It's why I came to the king first."

Fastion leveled Mara with his gaze, taking stock of the situation and responded to her surprise. "No. Just send the people you want to send to the Wall. This is what the King desires, Rider Sir G'ladheon has information about Mornhavon, and the information is best delivered from Rider Sir G'ladheon's own mouth."

"But, but, the King has become unconscious from just hearing of Karigans survival."

"The queen may delay the departure of the riders and the mender, in the name of protecting the Kings health. The riders must protect Karigan, as she has protected the kingdom. My sister at arms must return here." Fastion explained and he winked at Mara to convey he'd take whatever punishment demanded for these actions.

Mara returned Fastions wink, and bowed to the King, saying in a loud voice, "As you command sire. Rider Mender Ben and Rider Lynx will travel to the wall with haste. A full report will be given upon their return to the castle with Sir Karigan." Mara gave Fastion a grateful smile before she turned to leave the room. Leaving Fastion and the unconscious King together.

Fastion glanced about the room, and shook his head to himself. What mess have I gotten myself into now? Karigan seems to get herself into trouble and it now radiates out from her to the King, to her friends and to me. His thoughts changed as he saw the King smile deep in dreams.

Fastion walked to the door opened it and gestured for Donal to join him in the room.

Donal looked at the King and chuckled. "G'ladheon was found?" he asks Fastion.

"She has been. I need your help to get the King into bed, and to make sure no one disturbs him until the Riders are well under way to the Wall, to save our sister."

The two Weapons gaze at their sleeping Monarch who muttered one word, "Karigan."

* * *

Fastion removes himself from the Kings presence leaving Donal to guard him and keep anyone from disturbing him. Fastion must speak with someone he trusts, someone who cares for the green rider, someone who trained him.

Fastion traversed the castle, heading for the training ring, his boots clipping along the stone hall ways as his he sorts out how to tell Drent of Rider Sir G'ladheon's survival of the forest, and sending the mender to the wall. Drent at this hour would be torturing some of the senior fighters, so he headed to the ring where he practiced on his days off.

After several minutes Fastion exited the castle and began to make his way to the training fields. He mused about how he was able to travel through the castle so quickly and decided it is because of the uniform he wears, or possibly because he is common, deadly but common. Weapons aren't ever stopped or questioned, their reputation keeps them above suspicion.

Approaching Drent was not something he feared, but he did draw close to the sword master trainer with an attitude of respect.

"Sir" Fastion began. "May I have a private word with you?"

Drent glared at the weapon, "This had better be good Fastion. I have a promising fighter out there right now and two silvers riding on him winning" he said. Drent allowed Fastion to lead him away from the exciting fight in the training circle to the shade of a tree nearby.

"Well?" Drent said in his gruff tone which told Fastion he believed his time was being wasted.

"You recall we spoke of Rider Sir G'ladheon before she went into the forest, especially in regards to his highness?"

Drent nodded in recollection, "That boy and girl never got their heads screwed on straight.' Drent paused and looked Fastion in the eye, "Don't tell me she got herself killed? That would destroy the boy." Drent showed his soft spot for the King and for Fastions sister at arms.

"Not exactly," Fastions voice trailed off as he tried to decide where to begin his story.

Drent interrupted his thoughts with an order, "Start at the beginning and tell me what you know Sword Master, or I'll take you into the ring and beat it out of you." Drent is always serious when he speaks of fighting in the ring "And it will be with live steel."

Fastion gulped and began to tell what he knew of the story. "Rider Lynx arrived last night with news. The King feared Rider G'ladheon had died in the forest, the Queen encouraged him to believe this. Lynx found a letter this morning from Rider G'ladheon to the King and he delivered it. The King read it shortly after waking. News was received from the Wall that Rider G'ladheon has been found and is in need of healing. The Riders passed this news to the king and he was left in a state of shock according to the menders, he neither sees nor hears. I sent the riders with the rider mender ben to the wall." Fastion spoke quickly with no unnecessary details. "I can to seek your counsel."

Drent scratched the hairs starting to poke out of his cheek and chin, making a scrtch scrtch scrtch sound as his fingers moved across the skin, his expression thoughtful. "Hmm, seems to me weapon Fastion you've got yourself mixed up in a nasty game of intrigue with some of the best players. What does the Queen know?"

"The Queen believes Rider G'ladheon is dead. I think keeping it secret is the safest thing for the King and for the Rider."

"Quite the mess," Drent says thoughtfully. "The right choice I think."

"What do we do now?" Fastion asks so the weapons could provide a buffer for the King until Karigan could be brought back to heal in the castle.

"It seems to me you must get the Queens mind on something other than her husband and his reaction to the death of the rider. Perhaps a party she could plan for the other nobility in the castle, or a preparation for war. She could start holding public audiences again. Anything to keep her busy. Swear the Riders to silence on pain of training with me, and get that blasted mender to the wall."

Fastion inclined his head to Drent in understanding.

"Oh and Fastion, if you interrupt me while I am training again, you'll be wearing a pair of ladies petticoats instead of pants for a week." Drent stomped off towards the training ring to terrorize his students.

* * *

**AN**: I am doing a happy dance, I've been dying to use the threat about ladies petticoats for MONTHS! it only sounds right coming from Drent.

Please review, suggest ways the story should turn, and keep tuned for the next chapter.


	8. Voice Returned

"Karigan?" Dale gently shook her friend's shoulder trying to wake her.

"That won't work." Leese informed Dale.

"I don't want to go train with Drent today Mara. Send someone else." Karigan muttered as she tried to roll to her side

"Don't let her move." Leese said urgently. "Estral can you sit at her head, Dale down by her feet, do not let her move - do not let her move. I don't know how bad her injuries are."

"Why is she talking like that?" Dale gestures through the air as if to explain what she means.

"She is having fever dreams, though her body is freezing. Does she have any other injuries besides the obvious?"

Estral lifted the blanket by Karigans head and showed her body covered with small cuts and her arm bound by two white arrows. Her clothes, or what remained of them, covered in mud, blood, and small black feathers. She holds a dark black staff in her wounded hand, gripping it tightly against her chest.

Leese tisked in disapproval. Dale then lifted the blanket covering Karigans legs, and they all gasped in unison.

Karigans legs were worse than her arm and torso. Her pants in tatters, her legs littered with pieces of glass, large and small sticking out of her largest piece was about the size of Dales hand. Karigan didn't bleed from any of the wounds.

"Mamma, tell me the story of Laurelyn and her castle of moonbeams." Karigans child like voice sounded through the haze of concentration being generated by the three other women in the room.

"I am going to need hot water, bandages and make up a poultice for all of her scrapes. I have what I need to get started, but I don't think it will be enough. I won't know how bad she is until I can see everything." Leese shared.

"There must be something you can do for her." Dale pleaded, estral added a nod to show her agreement

"I will try."

Estral pointed to the kettle above the flames in the fireplace.

"A fine start Estral. We must get her clothes off and we must get this staff out of her hand."

Estral tries to remove the staff from Karigans injured arms hand. With each attempt Karignas grip tightens around it, until her knuckles look white.

Dale and Estral share a look of concern for their friend, and after Estral miming scissors and cutting clothes off.

Estral fills a small bowl with hot water from the kettle and grabs a clean cloth from her pack to dampen the wounds, so they will cause as little damage as possible removing the cloth from Karigans skin. Dale searches the tower and finds a pair of scissors rusted with age, and sets to work cleaning them and sharpening the edges.

The two of them start on her legs, Estral using her nimble minstrel trained fingers to remove small shards of glass, and drops them into an empty tankard. Dale wet the wounds and cut back the cloth of Karigans pants.

"Estral, you should probably leave the big pieces for Leese to remove."

Estral nodded in understanding.

Slowly and patiently the two worked over their friend listening to her delusional or fever induced talk.

"Yates, you must hold on to me. Don't let go. I think I see Lynx." she said in a loud tone.

"Maybe something from being in the forest?" Dale asked.

"Ard, why? Why do you want me dead?"

"I remember Ard, wasn't he that forester from Coutre?" again dale questions the room.

Estral nodded as she continued to pluck small pieces of glass from Karigans thigh.

"Zachary" Karigans voice strained, tears seeping from her eyes, "I love you. I have always loved you."

Dale raised an eyebrow and looked at Estral. "Zachary, King Zachary?"

Estral shrugged her shoulder.

"Oh no you don't," dale says with attitude. "You know." Dale gave her an evil smile. "Karigan is in love with the King. Admit it."

Estral hung her head in defeat.

"I knew it!" Dale pumped her fist in the air in victory, her wet cloth splashing both of them. "She lights up when she talks about him you know."

Estral gave Dale a tight-lipped smile, and the pair bent heads to their task. Leese worked to prepare the same poultice she used on Alton when he had the forests taint in his blood.

"Westrion! Take me home. Salvistar take me home." Karigan mumbled and her free hand went to her brooch. "Westrion, what is this bird? Is it supposed to go with me? It is red, it is beautiful."

"She's getting worse, she's trying to fade."

"Estral there is a new message" Meridgen interrupts

"WHAT? What is so important now?" Estrtals voice rings out in the room in an angry tone.

Karigans sleeping form sighs in relief and her hand drops from the brooch. Dales jaw drops, and Leese swears as she drops a packet of herbs on the floor.

"Estral, your voice." Meridgen says baffled.

"Doesn't matter, Karigan must survive. What's the message?" Estral says impatiently.

"Trace Burns says Rider Mender ben and Rider Lynx left the castle one hour ago and should arrive here in two days. She asks if you can keep her," he gestures at Karigan, "alive that long."

"Leese, can we keep her alive?" Dale asks the question to the mender.

"We're going to fight every God we have to, to keep her alive." Leese responds.

"Meridgen the answer is yes, we can keep her alive." Estral tells him, "Even if it kills us."

* * *

"I want to see my husband now." Estora fumed at the weapon guarding her husband's bedroom door.

"I am sorry your majesty, Rider Mender Ben left strict orders that no one was to see the King. He was put into a deep sleep this morning, which should last a day or so. Donnel informed the Queen.

"Zachary did not tell me of this." Estora says softly.

"It came on suddenly your majesty. My orders are simply to make sure no one enters or disturbs him while he sleeps." Donnel says in an apologetic tone. "perhaps one of the advisors could help you?" he suggested.

"Perhaps," Estora responds thoughtfully and makes her way to her apartments in the wing of the castle she and Zachary share.

* * *

Mara watches Connly as his face goes blank again. He and Trace have been communicating in this way all day. Reports on Karigan have come in as often as they dare. Connly blinks and his eyes clear.

"So?" Mara asks quickly.

"Karigan's being tended by the mender, and Estrals' voice is back." He says.

"Oh that's all?" Mara wished she could be in his shoes for just a few minutes. She tires of hearing the information second-hand.

"You should go inform the King" Connly added insult to injury as he gave her the order to go tell the King. The man she had put into shock. Great more news, maybe this time she would kill him.

* * *

**AN:** All the characters belong to Kristen Britain, I own none of it.

Any ideas, comments or suggestions are always appreciated!


	9. Tea and Cookies

Lynx pushed Ben up into the saddle. Ben hesitated, he resisted even. Lynx picked the small rider up and put him into the saddle and held him down. "Look, Ben, I heard you don't like horses, but you will ride, you will ride with me." Lynx says in an impatient tone

"But, I don't ride, I stay here in the castle. They, the others, they bring patients to me." Ben managed to squeak out.

"We will ride together. We will make it to the wall in less time than it usually takes. I will sleep and you will ride lead, and you will sleep when I lead I will ride. We will stop only to feed and water the horses. We will stop to change horses if we can. You will get over your fear of horses as you travel with me. We cannot bring Karigan to you, so you must go to Karigan. Ben, you can do this. You must do this." Lynx didn't really care if the mender was afraid of horses, all he knows is Karigan is a fighter, she will live.

"Lynx, the horses will need to sleep." Ben said in a worried tone.

"Ben, this is why we are riding cavalry horses, non-messenger horses. Karigans life is more important than two horses. I like it even less than you do. I will feel them, hear them, be one with them as we travel, as they get tired, as they die. You will not." Lynx shared the details of his gift completely with Ben so he would understand how serious he is.

Ben nodded at him. "Well, we had better get going."

Lynx swung himself up into the saddle, "Yes, let's go."

The pair started trotting to the gates surrounding the castle, and down through the Winding Way into the country beyond and headed south.

* * *

"Lauren, you really should try one of these pastries, they are divine." Stace says as she takes a bite of puffy pastry at the tea shop across the street from Stevic G'ladheons new fabric shop in Corsa city proper.

Lauren Maptstone laughs and says, "Stace I would never fit back into my uniform if I took another bite." As an after thought she added, "Bluebird will struggle to carry me back to Sacor city as it is."

Stace laughs at pats Laurens arm, "None of you Riders eat enough back at that castle as is. I am always telling Karigan she should eat more. It's not natural to be all skin and bones."

"We eat well enough at the castle, the King ensures none of his riders starve." Lauren said. Though it is not true for Karigan at the moment she added to herself.

Captain Lauren Maptson had not yet told the G'ladheon family she had sent Karigan on the dangerous mission into Blackveil forest. She does not know if Karigan is even alive. She hopes all of her riders will return safely. Captain Mapstone looks on Karigan as a daughter, or the younger sibling always getting into trouble. The unintentional trouble maker.

"That may be true, but we G'ladheon women must eat to keep up our strength." Stace said matter of factly. "You look like you are thinking hard Lauren, would you like to talk about something?"

Karigans Aunt Stace barely missed a thing Lauren thought she could be useful in training some of the new riders in the skills of acting observation. All of the G'ladheon women would be a beneficial presence for the riders. They could all do with a bit of mothering.

"I was just thinking of Karigans mother," Lauren lied quickly, she had grown used to lying over the past few years. It rolled smoothly off her tongue, and she decided it was time to stop lying to them. Next time she saw them she would tell the truth.

"Ah Kariny was a very special woman. She came from a long line of women who possessed uncanny abilities, not unsimilar to the abilities of the Green Riders." Stace lowered her voice, "Everyone said they use magic. Not that Stevic ever believed it. Kariny was the perfect woman, she always went to chapel on rest day."

Lauren nodded for Stace to continue.

"Our father shunned the Grey family, afraid their magical taint would rub off on us. None of us were allowed to see them. Stevic could not be stopped from spending time with her. The two of them were so in love." Stace paused to have another bite of pastry and a sip of tea. "When Karigan came along the two of them would stay up late sitting next to the fire in his study and talk about her future. Becoming a Green rider wasn't in Karinys dreams." She finished and gazed at Lauren.

"It was never my intention to join the Green Rides myself," Lauren shared, "I was such a young woman when I heard the call. I had dreams of becoming a wife and a mother. I don't regret my life, but I never got to be a wife. My adopted daughter Melery is the light of my life. I hope she has the chance to pursue her own dreams." Lauren finished.

"Karigan seemed to have her own plans too. She has always charged into life with no thought of where she might end up. Why when she was a little girl she did the same thing with the waves in the harbor. Running in, not thinking of her dress, or that she might get cold. Fearless." Stace finished her thought.

Lauren took a sip from her tea and thought she might have to send a rider out to black island to learn more about Karigans mothers family.

* * *

**AN: ** Sorry this is a short chapter! Thanks for the reviews and suggestions!

You guys keep reading and I'll keep writing. I am about to go cramp my hand, getting the story out long hand.

All characters, places, and original spark of an idea belong to Kristen Britain.


	10. Secrets

"Lala, could you please sing us the song to exit silence?" Grandmother asks from bended knee as the people of Second Empire worship in the name of the one god.

Lala takes a deep breath in to lift her voice in song, and as she exhales nothing, no sound comes out. She looks around her, at the rubble of the room in the tower built by the Eletians where they decided to camp before they exit the forest to continue their mission in the name of Mornhavon. The group in the forest enforced a time of silence during their worship because Lala spoke or sang consistently since she received her angel voice.

Grandmother opens her eyes to see Lala clutching her throat, her eyes frightened. "Child, the song." Grandmother says again.

Lala's lips move but no sound comes out. She tries again, filling her lungs, but only air passes through her lips. Tears well up in the girls eyes, and she blinks them back in confusion. A tear slowly trickles down her left cheek.

Grandmother lifts her own voice to praise the one God. After the song ends she stands and walks slowly over to her grand-daughter. "Lala, your voice is gone?" she asks in concern.

Lala nods her head, tears freely moving down her face.

"Well then, I guess we have some work to do if we're going to get your voice back."

Lala stands up from where she was kneeling on the ground, inwardly she curses the one god for giving her such a wonderful gift only to take it away. She takes her grandmothers hand and the pair slowly start to walk across the spiral floor in the center of the tower.

Grandmother walks at a fast pace, throwing her voice behind her, "You all are to stay here while Lala and I do some work in the forest. You will be safe here."

The pair head for the grove of the sleepers who remained after the first waking.

"Eletian blood, no matter if it comes from a sleeper or not has power." Grandmother says to Lala, who sniffles loudly and wipes her face with her free hand. "We will collect it when the sun goes down, and we will work an enchantment to get your voice back."

* * *

Fastion paces in circles at the foot of the Kings bed. The plush carpet muffles the sound of his boots, as he thinks of what he needs to tell his King of the Rider G'ladheon.

_Rider Mender Ben and Rider Lynx have left the castle. The green riders need to be sworn to secrecy about Rider G'ladheons survival. News from the Riders is coming in every hour on her condition. Mara has come to report to you every time more news comes in. The mender at the wall is with her now. _

Fastion's pacing stops as he hears his King move in wakefulness from his dreams.

* * *

Zachary sits up and gazes about his room. The last thing he remembers is hearing that Karigan is alive from Rider Brennyn, and then nothing. He doesn't recall going to his room, he doesn't even remember time passing by, the sun is sinking low through the window and sunset is close.

"Sire?" Fastions voice comes through Zacharys recollections of the day.

"Fastion?" Zachary asks the room.

"Yes sire." Fastion answers.

"What happened today? I remember being in the study, I remember reading the letter Karigan sent." His voice trails off, "I think I may have dreamed this part, but Rider Brennyn came to me to tell me that Karigan is alive, and is at the wall?" Zachary asks with confusion in his voice.

"Yes sire, you are remembering everything correctly. You experienced some shock when Chief Rider Brennyn informed you of Karigans survival. Weapon Donal and I moved you to your room, and have ensured that you were not disturbed before you could receive more information." Fastion explained.

King Zachary nods and wets his lips. "So what is the most recent information?"

"Rider Mender Ben and Rider Lynx have left the castle heading for the wall. Rider G'ladheon needs more mending then they are able to do at the wall, and Rider Mender Ben was sent shortly after you went into shock. News is coming in from the Riders every couple of hours on Karigans progress. Chief Rider Brennyn has come to report when ever new information comes in. The mender is at the wall with her now, and somehow Karigan gave her friend Estral, the Golden Guardians daughter, her voice back." Fastion took his time, pausing every sentence to see the King nod in a thoughtful manner.

"Who else outside of the Green Riders know of Karigans survival?" King Zachary asks.

"The Weapons are working to keep it as quiet as possible. The Queen has not been told, and none of the others in the castle know. I asked Rider Brennyn keep it within the riders. She said the 'Riders know how to keep a secret'."

Zachary laughs, "The Riders do know how to keep a secret, she wasn't lying." He paused, "I would still like to speak to them myself."

Fastion walked out of the room to tell a Weapon to bring all the riders in residence to the Kings study.

* * *

"Donal, what are you doing down here?" Mara exclaims from a tankard of ale in the center of the common room in the riders wing, as she runs over to Donal to give him a playful tap.

"All of the riders have been requested to join the King in his study."

"Official business then? Pity," Mara says, and turns her attention to a rider in the room. "Connly I need everyone's attention."

"EVERYONE SETTLE DOWN!" Connly shouts above the idle chatter in the room.

The room slowly quiets, and everyone turns to look at Connly, who looks at Mara.

"This weapon here says we are to go to the Kings study."

Every rider in the room looks at Mara blankly. Mara smiles back in response.

"That's right all of us. Go make yourselves presentable to be in front of the King."

Tankards set aside, chairs pushed back, as people start walking towards their rooms.

"Tell the King, all of us will be there shortly." Mara smiles at Donal giving him a wink, which made him shift from one foot to another uncomfortably.

* * *

"Let the riders enter the study when they arrive." Zachary informs the guard at the door.

"Yes Sire."

Zachary sits down behind his desk in the study, fastion standing guard in the corner behind him.

"Fastion, is there anything else I should be aware of before I ensure the riders are silent?"

"No your majesty, I have told you everything."

"Why wasn't the Queen informed of Rider G'ladheon?"

"The messengers report only to you, your majesty. Rider Sir G'ladheon is a knight of the realm, a treasure of sorts who should be saved if possible." Fastion responded with a well-reasoned thought.

"Fastion, that still doesn't explain why the Queen wasn't informed. Do you think, or do the weapons believe that the Queen means Karigan harm?" King Zachary pressed.

"I do not think the Queen would intentionally cause Rider G'ladheon harm. After this morning and your reaction to the news, I thought it prudent to keep the information as secret as possible."

"The riders are here," Donal says as the Green Riders marched into the study and arranged themselves in the room so all could be seen.

"Thank you for coming, I know you have been celebrating some news." The King began. "I too rejoice at the news of Rider Sir G'ladheon's survival of the mission into Black Veil. I have asked you here to reinforce the request to keep the information to yourselves."

All the Green Riders bowed in unison to the King, and Lieutenant Connly stepped forward, "Green Riders keep secrets. We will keep this one for our Knight of the Realm."

"Thank you, please return to your rooms, you may continue to celebrate, but if asked it is a birthday."

"Thank you Sire, it will be as you command." Lieutenant Connly bows again to the King and the others bow again shortly after him. They all rise and turn to leave the study.

"Chief Rider Brennyn, would you please stay behind I would like a private word?" The King asked before Mara could escape and get back to her ale.

Mara stood in the center of the room, and waited until the door closed behind the last rider.

"Your Majesty." Mara bowed to the King.

"I ask that you come to me with any news about Rider Sir G'ladheon as it becomes available. Is there any more news?"

"Sire, the only word we have is that she was covered with broken glass, they have been removing the glass, and treating the injuries as they go. It seems that she was covered in small black feathers as well as glass, and her wrist was damaged. The mender at the wall has been doing everything she can to keep her alive until Ben and Lynx can get there." Mara shared what she knew and hoped it would be enough, she too wanted more information.

"Thank you that will be all. Enjoy the rest of your evening. I will be expecting a report in the morning." The King dismissed her.

Mara bowed and turned to exit the room. As she exited she pinched Donals rear, just to watch him jump. Her giggles could be heard as the door closed.

"What was that about?" The King addressed Fastion.

"Before Rider Sir G'ladheon went into the forest, Donal gave her some lessons in staff fighting. Rider Brennyn was a part of those training sessions. I think she has a crush on him." Fastion said with a hint of amusement to his voice.

* * *

**AN: ** I hope you all enjoy the latest installment I have written for you. If you have any request of antics you'd like to see show up in the story, or characters who have not yet been brought in leave me a review and I'll see what I can do. :)

All the characters, inspiration, etc. are owned by Kristen Britain.

If you find any errors, or areas where grammar, punctuation, etc. are in need of help. Please let me know. I am dyslexic, and it helps me become a better writer when things are pointed out!

LOVE to the reviewers! emmalilly21, Rider-84, FernWood, GR DIE HARD FAN 1 and guest. Thanks for reading thanks for reviewing! I'll try to keep you entertained!


	11. A Rider on a Mission

Dale was reluctant to leave Karigan and Estral in the tower with the mender, but someone had to tell Alton.

Dale Littlepage glanced about the tower, at Estral kneeling by Karigans side, pulling small pieces of glass out of her face and torso. Estrals brow furrowed in concentration. Leese was at Karigans legs covering the small wounds with a healing salve. Karigan turned her head from one side to another, making Estrals job that much harder to do.

"I'll be back with Alton as soon as I can."

Estral started humming a tune and the touch stone pulsed with light. She paused her humming to say, "Dale, I am here with Karigan, I wasn't there for her when she went into Blackveil. I will be here with her when you return."

"Estral, your heart is pure and innocent. I am glad she has you as a friend."

Dales boots sounded on the granite floor on her way to the exit. She pressed her hand to her brooch and walked through the wall, emerging on the other side to find an Eletian staring up at the tower.

* * *

"Lynx

"Lynx, I need to rest and the horses need to rest." Ben turns in his saddle to look back at Lynx. Ben hears no reply from him and sees that Lynx is asleep. His head rolling from side to side with the sway of the horse he rides.

_I guess I have to make a choice, make him angry by stopping or die because I keep going,_ Ben thinks to himself. He makes a decision and he leads both horses off to the side of the road, and swings his leg over and drops from the saddle to the road. He rubs his smarting bottom, _never again, I will never do this again, _Ben thinks to himself. He walks slowly over to Lynx and gently shakes his knee.

"Lynx?" he whispers using his mender voice, "You need to wake up now."

"What? Why have we stopped? Stopping wasn't part of the plan." Lynx says when he finally opens his eyes. His looks around in the pale light from the setting sun. "We need to get to the wall, we need to get you to Karigan."

Ben watches as panic rolls across Lynx's face, _I've never seen him like this, I've never seen any of the riders like this_, he thinks.

"You need rest," Ben replies. "I need rest, the horses are about to drop underneath us. I cannot help Karigan if I am overly tired. My gift will be of no use to her if I am too tired to even walk."

"I guess you're right," Lynx begins to untie himself from the saddle. "Just a few hours. We'll start a fire, have a hot meal, water the horses." Lynx paused, "We are near water, aren't we?"

"I - I - I don't know," Ben stammered, "I haven't done this before."

"I'm sorry Ben, let me see where we are. The animals in the area will know where there is water." Lynx sighs and presses his fingers to his brooch. "We are a few miles from the closest water source," he pauses, cocking his head to one side like he's listening. "We are in luck, there is a rider station near here, and there will be water and good food for the horses.

Ben sighs in relief, "Thank the Gods."

"Mount up Ben, just a little farther than we can rest."

Ben walks over to his horse and places a foot in the stirrup, grabbing both the saddle and the bridle as he mounts.

"See Ben, the horses aren't that scary." Lynx says watching after him.

"No," Ben says, "I found something more scary."

"What's that?" Lynx asks.

"A Rider on a mission." Ben replies drily.

* * *

**AN:** Short chapter I know. I ran out of steam.

I've got some ideas percolating. If you have any suggestions, I'm open to make additions.

What would you like to see happen next?

Characters, location, etc. all belong to Kristen Britain. I am just dabbling in her world and playing with her characters. :)


End file.
